


Of Mice and Men (Often go awry)

by Triplexxx



Category: GOT7
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triplexxx/pseuds/Triplexxx
Summary: Everyone says "Revenge is sweet" but no one ever told him it's the aftertaste that's bitter. In short, when your sweet little revenge plan went awry.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Of Mice and Men (Often go awry)

_Kringggg_..

As in cue, all the students stormed the only canteen in the school like a group of hungry zombie chasing after healthy living human to feast- and in a split second, all the functional seats were taken. It's a normal view during lunch break- an everyday battle for a single seat in the canteen or you’ve to forgo the lunch. And no one wants that to happen. Studying on an empty stomach is a big no for every student.

As everyone else, Jinyoung also in the hunt for a seat. Well, technically, he was able to get one as he saw a vacant seats- a functional one just within arm's reach before a group of so-called hot girls from his class came and pushed him aside.

_"Sorry, newbie. Seats taken."_ Suzy, the leader of the group, spoke. She gave him a smile and her tone hung somewhere between sarcastic and the display of seniority. 

Everyone in this school knows her, and when he said everyone, it ain't a joke especially with those crystal clear, puppy eyes, beautiful face and nice body proportions. No one could resist her beauty even himself. But, appearance can be deceiving. Despite her "Girl-next-door" beauty, she exudes all the hallmarks of a girl that man should avoid, like a demon in angel body to be precise. But who cares about the demon when the appearance itself could blind you like how we keep reminding others not to get caught up in "look" things and yet we always did.

_Pathetic._

Being a perfect gentleman he is, he flashed them his most charming smile, trying his best to mask his rising anger before walked away to the nearest vacant seat that he could find which is just few tables away. Lucky for her, he's still trying to blend in with the new environment and crowd. If not, she's going to taste the real shit of Park Jinyoung.

He may look innocent or maybe timid on the outside, but no one has the slightest idea about the devil inside him. He can be your worst nightmare you had ever wished for. Come to think of it, they're quite similar in a way.

_“Hell no."_ He tried to convince himself that they are literally different. 

Transferring to a new school is never painless and the struggles were real even for him, who didn't really care about making new friends, in fact, he had more than enough bunch of idiots to be taken care of. It's actually the process of starting all over again is what bugging him the most. He has to put his most polite face that has been hidden for quite some time, which was last seen when he's in junior year back in his previous school, to greet all the new faces and to survive this few more months before his graduation day. It’s all thanks to his mother when she decided to transfer him to this school at the end of the year.

Long story short, he needs to stay out of trouble as much as he can. He needs to graduate and move out from this shitty place.

Once he settled down, he looked around, trying to examine all the faces around here. There are few faces that he recognized as his classmate but didn’t bother to start a conversation with them.

The canteen was full and that means too much noise and too many people for his liking. He would rather skipped his lunch than squeezing himself in here. But, his best friend aka Im Jaebeom has another plan for them. He decided to have lunch together in the school canteen today and he won't stop texting and bothering him day and night until he said yes. Maybe it’s time for him to reevaluate their friendship.

Speak of the devil. There he is, standing at the entrance, looking unnecessarily cool like he owned this entire school - not that he cares when they basically knew each other since diapers and he had seen the “uncool” version of Im Jaebeom.

Oh, did he mention that this slanted eyes guy with twin moles aka his best friend is so damn famous in this school? Football captain with bad boy image. Typical high school sweetheart. Duh.

_"Suzy, Jaebeom is here!"_ one of the suzy’s minion whispered to her, letting her leader knows that her crush was here.

_“Shit. How do I look? Is my makeup-“_

This is the first time that Jinyoung ever saw Suzy in such a nervous state and the scene caught him off guard.

_"Hey, chill. You look great. Now, go and get your man."_ The other minion said and gently pushed her off the seat while silently mouthing good luck to her.

She took a deep breath and slowly made her way towards Jaebeom- And suddenly, something snapped inside Jinyoung. An evil smile slowly crept across his face as his mind filled with delicious images of revenge. This is it. The moment that he's been waiting for, time to put that girl in her place for what she did.

Giddy with the idea of revenge, he strode to where Jaebeom is with a smile on his face. _"There you are, babe. What took you so long."_

Leaning forward, Jinyoung gave him a quick peck on the lips. It’s too quick, so he couldn’t properly grasp the sensation. All Jaebeom can think of is he feels like his lips was tickled by feathers. He looked at Jinyoung with a confused look, eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation from him. Obviously he didn’t expect such a bold move from his best friend.

Even Jinyoung, himself didn’t expect that it would escalate to this. It was one of those spur-of-the-moment decisions.

When everyone saw this scene, they were all dumbstruck, especially Suzy who stood in front of them. She wanted to move or at least do something but she was rooted to the spot. Nothing came out from her parted lips, she can only stared at them blankly and a small frown marred her beautiful face.

_"Oh.. Yes, Suzy. Do you need anything from Jaebeom?"_

xxXxx

_"Sorry about the kiss. I just couldn't stand her. So full of herself. And you know me, I like to put a little show.”_ He said, his tone high with glee and a smile appeared on his handsome face as he reminisced the scene earlier. However, he received no response from Jaebeom.

The silence lengthen, until it was broken by Jinyoung’s voice. _“Jaebeom?”_

But nothing happened. Jaebeom just stand there staring at him with a blank look on his face. He snapped his fingers in front of Jaebeom’s face and eventually brought him back to reality.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Dude, you just stole my first kiss and you asked me what's wrong?"_ Jaebeom said while pretending to feel miserable over the kiss. Everyone can see how bad his acting was and yet Jinyoung, the self-proclaimed observant actually fall for it.

_"You have to take responsibility for kissing me”_ He said as he schooled his expression, trying to appear as serious as he can. He used all his energy to hold back his laughter that threatened to burst out any time when he saw the shock on his best friend’s face.

_“Don’t be ridiculous, Jaebeom. I already kissed you and I can’t give you back.”_

Jeabeom can be pain in the ass sometimes and Jinyoung is well aware of it but what comes next from Jaebeom really threw him off balance.

_“Date me."_

_"Wha-"_

And before Jinyoung could even formed a word properly, he cut in. _"Not an option. I'll see you tomorrow, love. Dream of me tonight."_

A soft peck landing on Jinyoung’s cheek.

_"Ya! IM JAEBEOM!!!"_

_"Yeah. I know, love you too!"_ He winked at Jinyoung before turning and walked away.

_"I'm doomed!"_ He should be more careful before doing things, because- chickens always come home to roost. Always and today was no exception.

xxXxx

_"Thanks Suzy, lunch is on me."_ A big grin spread across Jaebum's face as he pressed the send button.


End file.
